Harry Potter and the Psychic Link
by Scar
Summary: Something happens when Harry goes back to the Dursley's..... H/G please R/R ... first time and all :) **chapter 3 now up**
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
All was quiet the evening of July 30 at Number 4 Privet Drive. This is the way Vernon Dursley liked it. His embarrassment of a nephew has been dealt with. No one will ever suspect that he had that freak chained to a bed in the basement. Vernon has determined that Harry Potter will not be leaving his house ever again. He told his neighbors that Harry had run away from his special boarding school and has been reported dead. He also told them that the screaming they hear in the evening is just from a new video game that he bought his cherished son, Dudley. Vernon thought this would take care of the neighbors from ever suspecting something amiss. He was sorely mistaken. His front door shattering to a million pieces broke the silence that he thought would last forever. He slowly turned to see a very angry man standing in the doorway..the man wanted for the deaths of 13 people.. the man that escaped from prison.. the man who was his nephew's godfather..Sirius Black. 


	2. The Dark Days of Harry Potter

Chapter One - The Dark Days of Harry Potter  
  
It all started after end of of Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. Harry never recovered from the death of Cedric Digory. On the ride home on the Hogwart's Express, Harry picked out a car away from his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. He wanted to be alone. He did not want his friends to see him like this. He charmed the lock on the door of the cabin. He did not care about the restrictions on underage magic. He did not care if the Ministry came and took him away. He thought he was soley responsible for what Lord Voledemort did. If Harry was not so insistant on he and Cedric sharing the victory, Cedric would be alive. These thoughts raced through Harry's mind until the train stopped at platform 9 3/4 at King's Crossing. Harry undid the charm on the lock and dashed out of the cabin, running over a young girl with firey red hair.  
  
"Sorry", Harry mumbled as he picked up Ginny Weasley off the ground. As Harry grabbed for Ginny's hand, it felt like lightning had struck his hand.. Both Harry and Ginny let go quickly.  
  
"Wait, Harry", Ginny yelled, but it was too late.   
  
Harry was already off the train. Ginny looked down at her hand. There she saw a faint outline of a lightning bolt.. one that looked like the scar on Harry Potter's forehead. She smiled and held it to her heart as it reminded her of the one person she felt so much love for.. a love that has so far gone noticed by everyone but Harry himself.  
  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig that were waiting for him outside of the train. He went through the portal into the world of the muggles. Uncle Vernon was waiting for him.  
  
"Get in the car, NOW.", Uncle Vernon bellowed.   
  
Harry put his trunk and owl into the back of his uncle's car. As Harry got into the back seat, his uncle slapped a short chain to his leg, locking him in the car. Uncle Vernon sped off towards Number 4 Privet Drive without a word being spoken to Harry.  
  
Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and threw open Harry's door..He proceeded to unlock the chain holding Harry in the car.  
  
"Leave your crap in the car and come with me", grunted Uncle Vernon as he grabbed Harry by the ear and pulled him into the house.   
  
Instead of sending Harry upstairs into the room Harry has been occupying in the past couple years, Uncle Vernon opened the basement door and pushed Harry down the stairs. His uncle laughed coldly as Harry tumbled down the stairs landing face first onto the hard concrete floor of the damp basement. Uncle Vernon walked down the stairs as Harry tried to pick himself up.   
  
"BOY. You are in for it now. ", Vernon said in almost a laugh. "I found out about that boy you killed. I knew you finding out about your unnaturalness would lead to death."   
  
Vernon walked over carrying another chain and started to whip Harry with it.   
  
"iI deserve this/i", Harry thought. "IThis is to be my punishment for all the pain I ever caused. People die because of me.. /i".  
  
Vernon then chained Harry to his bed after beating the hell out of him.   
  
"You will stay here until you die. You won't be going back to that school. You won't be seeing any of those freaks you call friends. You will never leave this room again.", Vernon said with a sneer. "By the way, I called animal control. Your owl will be put to sleep soon.. and as for that trunk of yours... I will be disposing of it where NOONE can find it. It will be like you were never here, and me and my REAL family can get back to our lives in peace."  
  
This said, Vernon turned off the light and locked the door, leaving Harry to moan in agony.  
  
"Help me", Harry whispered, thinking that noone could hear.  
  
Several weeks passed at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's beatings continued by both Vernon and Dudley.. He was allowed table scraps and water as food.. and considering Dudley was there.. there was not much there. By this time, Harry's wounds now consisted of several broken ribs, a broken leg and massive internal damage.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow, where the Weasleys live there was a panic. Ron had tryed to send Pig with a letter for Harry.. but Pig came back with the letter still attached. He quickly owled Hermione and recieved a reply that she had no luck either. On top of all this, Ginny had come down with a mysterious illness.. that caused her great pain. Molly and Arther Weasley were greatly worried about their daughter and Harry. They had discovered the mark on Ginny's hand when she collapsed her first day back from Hogwarts. They recognized it as the same mark that Harry has on his forehead.. and were about to alert Professor Dumbledore when he apparated into the Burrow.   
  
"Something's terribly wrong with Harry", Dumbledore began. "And I have sent Sirius to investigate." 


	3. A Discovery and a Rescue

Disclaimer: umm... I didnt need a disclaimer for chapter 1.. so.. none for this. :) I belive you all know who the characters belong to without being told. :)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed. All will be answered in due time. I plan on writing at least one chapter every couple of days. I apologize for the first cliffhanger, but I passed out soon after posting it. Merry Christmas - MAS 12-25-01  
  
  
Chapter 2 - A Discovery and a Rescue  
  
  
Before the Weasleys could asked anything else, Ginny Weasley sat up screaming in pain. She was dreaming that Harry was being tortured by a large boy. This large boy was sticking lit cigarettes into Harry's exposed arm. Everytime he did this, Ginny felt the pain in her hand and woke up screaming.   
  
"What is going on? Why can I feel the pain Harry is being inflicted on in my dreams?", Ginny thought.   
  
Ginny's parents and Professor Dumbledore quickly went to Ginny's room. Ginny had once again passed out from the intense pain she was feeling. Molly was the first to speak.  
  
"Professor, what is this mark on my daughter's hand?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore examined the mark on Ginny's hand.   
  
"It appears to be the same mark that is on Harry Potter's forehead.. I wonder..", Dumbledore mused, "I wonder if history is repeating itself.. yes.. she does look like her.. except for the eyes."  
  
"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Harry and my daughter?", asked Arthur Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked at the Weasleys. "I have only seen this happen to one other couple before.. James and Lily Potter. James had a scar on his hand.. leftover from a childhood accident. Over time.. it was reported to me that Lily developed the same scar on her palm. Looking at Ginny makes me remember how Lily looked when she was that young... infatuated with James Potter.. This can only happen when there is an intense feeling for someone... a deep love that transcends all others. You see, Harry and Ginny are now linked.. physically and mentally. The link is only one way for now, she can only feel what Harry is going through. Which means that Harry must be in serious trouble if she is in that much pain"  
  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the sobbing of Molly... over the pain of her youngest child.   
  
  
  
--  
  
"Where is Harry.. and what the HELL are you doing to him?", raged Sirius.   
  
"Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done to my door? There is no Harry here.. There never has been, and there sure will never be." yelled a very red faced Vernon Dursley. "Now are you going to turn around and leave or will I have to call the police?"  
  
The moment Vernon Dursley picked up the phone he heard the man shout "EXPELLIARMUS". The phone shot out of Vernon's hand and shattered on the wall behind him.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're one of those freaks.. aren't you?" stammered Vernon.  
  
"You have not answered my question.. WHERE IS HARRY?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU.. THERE IS NO HARRY HERE!"  
  
Sirius Black whistled and a snow white owl flew into the room.   
  
"Show me where Harry is, Hedwig.", Sirius asked the owl.   
  
Hedwig flew towards the basement door and tapped on in. Sirius ran over and kicked down the door.. practically flying to where Dudley was torturing Harry.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS"  
  
The lit cigarette that Dudley had been holding flew from his hand.. Dudley took one look at Sirius and ran up the stairs passed him. Sirius cast a charm on the chain locking Harry to the bed and picking Harry up. He then carried an unconscious Harry up the stairs and walked out the door. Moments later police showed up with an arrest warrant for all 3 Dursleys for the attempted murder of Harry Potter. Sirius watched from the shadows as the police led the Dursleys out in cuffs.  
  
"Never again, Harry.. Never again..", whispered Sirius as he touched the port-key that would take him and Harry to the Burrow..  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Sorry.. I have sooo many ideas for this story it seems that its a bit jagged.. please feel free to email me at scar@plan9productions.net with any comments/suggestions that are unfit for the review area. Chapter 3 sometime tommorrow! 


	4. Failures and Dreams

This is a Disclaimer Free Zone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Failures and Dreams  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Have the Dursleys taken care of my problem?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"Crucio"  
  
"AAAAAGH"  
  
"Wormtail, your failure saddens me. Tell me.. how did you fail?"  
  
"The Potter brat was rescued before the Dursely's finished the program."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Padfo.. Sirius Black, Lord."  
  
"Ah. Another one of your failures. Crucio."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGH"  
  
"It was the perfect plan. Knowing the Dursley's intense hatred of Harry Potter, using the Imperius curse on those muggles was a breeze. I was expecting a quick death, but I was surprised how sadistic they turned out. Wormtail.. you know how you must redeem yourself."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"And need I remind you, if you fail me... Crucio"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGH"  
  
Wormtail apparated out of Lord Voldemort's presence. He appeared in a muggle holding cell, currently filled by the three Dursleys.  
  
"You failed the Master.. now pay the price. AVADA KEDAVRA.AVADA KEDAVRA.AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
Three green blasts emitted from Wormtail's wand. Three bodies hit the floor. Two people woke up screaming from a nightmare and passed out again.  
  
----====[]====----  
  
Harry was sitting next to the lake at Hogwarts. He kept muttering the phrase "all gone" over and over. Ginny had been watching him from afar.. This scene played out over and over again until she decided to do something about it. She walked over to Harry..  
  
"All gone.. they are all gone.."  
  
"Who, Harry? Who is all gone?"  
  
Harry looked up startled to see anyone else here. He was not expecting to see Ginny in his dreams. He was used to the nightmares.   
  
"My family.. all of them.. Voldemort killed the Dursleys. Sure.. they treated me like I was nothing.. but they were still my only surviving family. "  
  
"I know.. I saw it too.. That was awful.. what You-Know-Who made them do to you.."  
  
"Because of me, they are gone. Because of me, my parents were killed. Because of me, Ron and Hermione almost died their first year of Hogwarts. Because of me, you almost died in your first year. Because of me.. Cedric died last year... "  
  
"Because of you.. Ron and Hermione are still alive. Because of you, I am still alive. Because of you.. the students of Hogwart's survived. You can't blame yourself because of this evil, evil thing."  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Every moment I'm out there living.. I will be putting your family in danger... I can't go back.. as long as Voldemort can see I am no threat... maybe he will leave your family alone.."  
  
"You know thats not true..."  
  
"I'm not going back... I can never go back.. I am destined to be alone here till my body dies"  
  
"No.. I will stay with you too.."  
  
"But.."  
  
Ginny takes Harry's hand into her's.  
  
"I am staying.. "  
  
Harry sighs and puts his head against Ginny's... they both fall peacefully asleep in their shared dream.  
  
  
  
----====[]====----  
  
There was a loud 'POP' as Percy apparated into the Burrow where all the Weasley's and Sirius Black were gathered.  
  
"The Ministry just found out... the Dursley's were executed with the Killing Curse this evening."  
  
The room stayed quiet after that for a few moments.. Molly looked to where Harry and Ginny both lay in a deep coma. After Sirius appeared with Harry, a medi-wizard was summoned. He told the Weasleys and Sirius that he had healed all the wounds that Harry had, but that he had no idea when Harry would emerge from his coma. The medi-wizard had no idea why Ginny was also in a coma, or why she had a replica of Harry's scar on her palm. Molly usually saw both Harry and Ginny with pained faces like they were both suffering from a neverending nightmare. What she saw that moment was quite the opposite.. Harry and Ginny had peaceful expressions on their faces.. and they were holding hands.. Molly let out a small gasp. Everyone looked at her then followed her gaze onto the two young people.  
  
"That's the most peaceful I've seen Ginny since she got home.. You think she finally got through to Harry with that link of theirs?"  
  
Sirius Black turned to Molly.  
  
"Hopefully your daughter can convince Harry to come back.."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Harry has been through alot in his short life.. The Dursleys.. You-Know-Who.. He has never had a chance to experience life the way the rest of us had.. He was about to expose another side of himself that he's never seen before.. love.."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes.. me and Harry have been sending owls back and forth before he went home to the Dursleys.. He said that after the Tri-Wizard tournament, the only other person who would talk to him besides Ron and Hermione was Ginny.. He started writing to me for advice on how to proceed with a possible relationship with her.."  
  
  
  
  
  
----====[]====----  
  
They would sit by the lake and talk for hours. Time seemed like nothing in their dream world. As the days passed on in the real world.. Harry and Ginny grew closer and closer.. as strong as any friendship can get in times like these..  
  
  
"Harry.. Do you think we'll ever get back to the real world.... "  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny by his side.. He knew that his feelings had grown for her stronger and stronger every day.. No longer just Ron's little sister.. but as a friend.. and.. he wondered if there could be more..  
  
"Harry.. are you listening.."  
  
"Ginny, will you shut up so I can kiss you?"  
  
Harry bend down and gave a soft kiss onto Ginny's lips... at that same moment.. their dream world shattered into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N] Again.. thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed my story. I'm not going to be like other authors and list all of those that reviewed.. that would just take time away from me writing more for you! Thanks again! and.. does anyone think I need a beta-reader? :) 


End file.
